Love Lost in Time
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Kyoya is a vampire prince living a human existence, thanks to a curse. To break the curse, he must find his murdered beloved. But when he finds her, will their love have been lost in time? For Nightfall2525. Alternate Universe. Kyoya x Haruhi. CH4 ADDED
1. Prologue

LOVE LOST IN TIME  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A big thanks to Nightfall2525 for the idea and encouragement for this piece. I hope it will be to your liking. Not sure how long or involved this will be. Could be another short "epic" for me, so say a prayer for my muses. Alternate Universe with many of the actual events (anime and manga) being referenced. Kyoya x Haruhi centric. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter. Comments and further encouragement are always welcome.

--

PROLOGUE

--

The night had been beautiful. A clear, dark sky littered with bright stars. Small, light clouds occasionally passed by, shading the light of the full moon. It was unseasonably warm for a spring night, a gentle breeze sweeping across the landscape.

"A good night for a hunt."

"Are you not coming, brother?"

"Not tonight. I have...other matters to attend to."

"Suit yourself, Kyoya."

"Just make sure you've fed before our meeting with the elders."

Kyoya simply nodded as his brothers walked off into the darkness of night. No doubt headed for the village for a few hours of debauchery as well as feeding. The young man shook his head. It was illogical in his mind, to waste time with drunken wenches when there was business to do.

Of course, he had his own woman to spend time with.

That was his business of the evening.

They had known each other since they were children. She was the daughter of a village elder, a powerful wizard. He was the youngest son of the area's master vampire, a king among his kind. Over time, friendship blossomed into love. She was grounded, honest and down to earth. He was patient, dedicated and hardworking. They always appeared to be the perfect match.

And their parents, though leery of the idea, stood firm in their agreement to let them marry.

It wasn't unheard of for a vampire to marry a wizard. Kyoya's own mother had been a powerful sorceress, an apprentice to the wizard Merlin himself. She would be overjoyed to know one of her sons would marry another magic user, even if she'd never see it from beneath the lake where she now rested on Avalon.

Though he stood in front of a large mirror, seventeen year old Kyoya had no reflection. That did not keep him from running a comb through his neatly cropped dark hair. Nor did it stop him from adjusting his collar and the pendant he wore around his neck. Long fingers brushed over white satin, straightening the wrinkles before donning his black overcoat. He smiled at the mirror, a toothy grin that was pleasant while still hiding his fangs. Grabbing a hat from a nearby table, he dusted off the top and headed into the night after his older siblings.

Gazing up at the clear sky and full moon, he mused that it was indeed a good night.

But in an instant, it went horribly wrong.

"Haruhi?! Haru, where are you?!"

The sight was truly majestic. And horrendous! Half of the village was ablaze. Men and woman had formed several chains in an attempt to get water from the wells to the burning buildings. Business and homes alike were at stake.

One of those homes was the residence of Yoji.

The village elder.

Kyoya kicked in the front door. The roof had begun to smoke, the fire not close behind. He stalked through the rubble, the main room in disarray. Practically destroyed by broken tables and overturned chairs. Paper and other baubles littered the ground. If it was in his way, the young Prince pushed it aside as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Haruhi!"

Taking the stairs three at a time, the young vampire moved quickly to the second floor of the humble home. Smoke poured from every crevice and he had a difficult time seeing his way around. But he found his fiance's room.

And the sight was even more horrible than burning village.

The room had been trashed, signs of a struggle evident. In the midst of the chaos lay a young woman. Dressed in a light blue gown, her corset and skirts had been shredded. Blood spotted her upper and lower body. Long brown hair, disheveled from an attack, laid soaked in blood. Her blood, he noted.

But what really drew his attention was the slash across her throat. He thought that another vampire had slain her. Though the signs were too inconsistent with a typical vampire strike. No one in his family would have made such a mess.

"Haru!" His scream was filled with anger and pain. Dropping to his knees, he gathered up the body of the young woman who would have been his wife. "Who," he muttered into her broken neck. "Who would do this?!"

Then, it dawned on him.

"Don't move, little prince."

A hunter.

Kyoya's head snapped toward the intruder, his fangs bearing as he hissed in anger. "Show yourself, devil."

"Devil? Me? Why, Kyoya, I'm crushed you would say such a thing."

From the shadow stepped a man of thirty. His blond hair was colored with smoke and soot. Blue eyes stared at the young vampire, a small smile passing his lips.

"Maki...."

"Surprised to see me, friend?"

His eldest brother and Maki had been friends, also since birth. However, Maki's parent had been slain by rogues -- vampires with no clan or home -- and he had been adopted by friends of the family. They hadn't seen each other in years, although there were rumors the young man had become a hunter and slain hundreds of vampires.

"I have to admit, I didn't realize she was your woman, Kyoya." The blond frowned. "A mistake I do apologize for."

The young prince prepared himself to strike when Maki tugged another figure out of the shadows. He was beaten profusely, bruised and bloodied from head to toe. Kyoya never would have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself.

"Yoji...."

The elder. Haruhi's father.

And he was wearing a thick ring around his neck. It looked like an iron collar, but the vampire knew differently.

"A magic inhibitor," he uttered with disgust. Even magicians argued and fought among themselves. It was their best defense in an unfair fight. "You monster."

"Oh, what's with the name calling," Maki replied. "Have you learned no manners?"

"Why? What purpose does this serve?"

"Why? Revenge, young prince. Revenge!"

"The elder did nothing to you! And Haruhi--!"

"He led those vampires to my parents. He set them up!"

"I...." The old man choked against the collar and rush of blood to his throat. He coughed, but Maki didn't release him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, he tightened the choke hold.

"And do you know the vampire that killed them?" Maki laughed like a mad man. "It was the all mighty King. Your father, Kyoya. Your own damn father!"

The young vampire didn't know what to say. He clutched his beloved to him tighter. His mind trying to process the information overwhelming him. There had to be a way to figure it out.

"Do it, old man," Maki said, finally releasing his hold. "Cast your curse."

"Curse? What are you saying?"

Yoji dropped to his knees, gasping for air. His body had little energy left. The hunter undid the collar so that the man could work his magic.

Maki poked a long barreled gun into the elder's back. "Do it!"

"I...I curse y-you and the entire Oh-Ohtori family," Yoji stated. His eyes were sad as he looked directly at Kyoya. "You're family will become human and live a human life. But when you die, you will be reborn and it will start all over again. It...will b-be a never ending cycle."

"No! This...can't be."

Maki laughed. "I have my vengeance. Finally I--ARGH!"

The hunter had been distracted enough that Kyoya had charged him unseen. Using the broken leg of a chair, he impaled the other man, pushing him against the wall when the leg hit home and stuck. Maki continued to laugh madly, incoherently muttering about his revenge until the man finally died.

Kyoya then went to Yoji. The old man had no strength left in him. "What can I do," he asked, knowing it was probably futile. "What can I do to change this curse, Yoji?"

The old man smiled weakly. "To stop this you, Prince Kyoya, must find my daughter's soul." He coughed up blood and Kyoya aided him in rolling onto his side. "She must fall in love with you again of her own free will."

"What you ask is impossible," Kyoya stated. "How will I find her? How will I know?!"

He reached a shaky hand upward and Kyoya took it. "When th-that day comes, you will know." It was becoming increasingly difficult for the old man to stay conscious. "Love her. Marry her. And...on your wedding night th-the c-curse will be broken...."

"Yoji...I...." Kyoya couldn't say the words. But he supposed there was no need. The old wizard died with a smile on his face.

He left the old man in the burning home, retrieving only the body of his beloved. Laying her torn and battered body on the ground safely, he allowed a tear to fall down his pale cheek.

When his brothers and father arrived on the scene, no words were exchanged. They knew enough. And as the village still scrambled to save themselves, the Ohtori family simply waited for the dawn. Waited for their death together.

That night happened over five hundred years ago.

And yet seventeen year old Kyoya Ohtori still remembered it as if it were yesterday.

He'd lived many lives prior to his current existence. He had fought beside Napoleon. Been a Musketeer. A druid priest at Stonehenge. A World War one pilot and Hitler's aid. So many chances and yet no successes. Each life had been foiled by some strange incident. If he didn't die, then his beloved did.

So many hits and misses, even among his family. Once, they had been reborn as brothers in arms. Once as sisters. That had been a cruel joke. The last time they had been resurrected as a family, they died when the Titanic sank. Kyoya knew the ship was sinkable, so why they advertised it as unsinkable was beyond him. If the captain had only listened....

But all that was in the past. Now, with his family once again whole, Kyoya had another opportunity to seek out his beloved. Yet like so many times before, he knew not where to begin. She could be in any form, of any age. Adjusting the glasses on his nose, it figured that she'd be an elementary school student at the same time he was a high school student. Another cruel joke.

"Kyoya, we're ready to begin."

"All right. Places everyone. The guests should be arriving soon."

But in any case, he had a chance of finding her here, at Ouran Academy. And as a member of the elite Host Club, his chances were doubly improved. His family network in this time period was extensive as well. So even if she didn't attend Ouran, he had a better chance of learning her whereabouts.

'I'll find you this time, beloved. I promise.'

And when the doors to Music Room Three opened, a waif of a boy -- a girl, actually -- entering unknowingly into their territory, it was a promise quickly fulfilled.

"Welcome!"

"It's a guy," two voices stated in unison. They belonged to the Hitachiin twins.

"Men are valuable patrons too, so stifle it," another said. The voice of Tamaki, their club president. "Welcome to the Host Club...Haruhi Fujioka."

"Huh? I'm...."

'The one,' Kyoya inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly. 'She's.... I found her.'

Or rather, she found him.

"I was just looking for a quiet place. So, excuse me -- AH!"

"Look out."

CRACK! CRASH!

"That vase was supposed to be features in the next school auction," one of the Hitachiin brothers stated.

"The starting bid was supposed to be $80,000," the other brother added.

And breaking an expensive vase was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

"I'll...I'll pay for it!"

To her.

"You bet you will."

She just didn't know it yet.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked to their club president. "Well, Tamaki, how should we handle this?"

With a dramatic display he replied, "Fujioka.... As of today, you are the Host Club's dog boy!"

Her look of shock only made Kyoya smile.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	2. Chapter 1

LOVE LOST IN TIME  
An Ouran High School Host Club AU fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A big thanks to Nightfall2525 for the idea and encouragement for this piece. I hope it will be to your liking. Not sure how long or involved this will be. Could be another short "epic" for me, so say a prayer for my muses. Alternate Universe with some of the actual events (anime and manga) being referenced. Kyoya x Haruhi centric. Possible spoilers for those unfamiliar with chapter 60 and higher in the manga. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter. Comments and further encouragement are always welcome.

--

CHAPTER ONE

--

Getting close to Haruhi had not been difficult for the young Kyoya. He used every opportunity available and every resource to his benefit. She was a commoner in this time. A young woman who had lost her mother at a young age. Car accident. Very tragic.

Not too unlike the woman he remembered.

His beloved lost her mother to cholera at the age of five. She had been a mortal with no real powers. But she had been a bright light, very optimistic and ever intelligent. His fiance, he thought proudly, took after her mother.

Her father, he found, was an interesting character in this era. He wasn't the man Kyoya remembered at all. He was more fumbling. More outrageous. Not at all diligent or fearsome, or so he thought.

But he did make a good looking woman. Almost more beautiful than his daughter.

Almost.

Kyoya Ohtori bided his time. After decades, centuries of waiting, he was willing to give Haruhi some time. It was amusing to see her adjust to life with the Host Club. And somewhat awe inspiring.

In no time, she went from being the Host Club's dog to being a Host. She was a natural, dedicated to paying off her debt if nothing else. Her presence sparked new life into the club's events and brought new members into their fold. It was a joy to watch her bloom in such a dramatic way.

But it was even more dramatic watching Haruhi just be...Haruhi.

While the woman of this era was as down to earth and intelligent as he remembered, she was also somewhat dense. Thick headed. So much that sometimes the obvious sat just beyond her grasp.

One such event stood out clearly in his mind.

It should have been a vacation. A beach vacation. Haruhi had, during another outing, expressed interest and the Club latched onto it. Tamaki and the twins were dying to see Haruhi in a bathing suit. The Hitachiin's even had one picked out for her from their mother's summer collection.

But Kyoya's job got the better of them, and he turned the trip into a side job. With a few phone calls, he had clients set up to join them on their trip. No one got to see Haruhi in a bathing suit. It would have given away her gender too easily, and they had to keep it a secret in order for her to stay a host.

It may have been more trouble than it was worth, keeping her secret, especially when the petite waif of a thing decided to come to the defense of one of their clients. The thugs were of average build, drunk and more than angry at Haruhi's heroic antics.

And when she got herself thrown from a cliff into rocky waters that had nearly been Kyoya's undoing.

Granted, Tamaki gave Haruhi a harder time than the others about the whole incident. He was incensed that Haruhi would even consider doing such a thing. But what many of the others failed to see was that she wasn't doing it to act tough, or to play to her role as a Host. Haruhi had simply been Haruhi.

He knew the others had been upset as well. Kyoya, himself, felt his heart plunge into his stomach. He was breathless as Mori carried her out of the water and unable to move as the others gathered around her. Horrible thoughts ran through his mind. He'd only found her and now he was going to lose her!? It wouldn't have been the first time. But it was still unforgivable. So much so that it set off a fire in him he had not felt for a while.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk into a stranger's room!"

"Don't be silly. It's me."

So when he found himself alone with her that night, in his room of all places, the young man almost lost himself.

"It seems like I worried everyone. I'm sorry."

"I didn't worry." A lie. An all out one at that. Yet his smile was cool, his body already on fire as he approached her. He told her how the twins nearly beat the thugs to death. And how he had to send flowers to the clients for the trouble she caused. Even teased her about having to reimburse him the cost.

"Shall we do something else while we have the chance?"

She looked confused as he grasped her wrists in his hands. The hold was firm but gentle. She blinked up at him.

"Huh?"

"You'll have to reimburse me for those flowers," he told her matter-of-factly. With ease he pushed her back onto the bed. It excited him that she laid prone on top of the sheets. That she didn't fight back as he climbed onto the bed. "You can pay with your body.

"What--?"

His body rose over hers, dark eyes staring down at innocent brown spheres. The look on her face was unreadable and he tried not to smile, not to give into the urge to kiss her.

"You said before that being a man or woman doesn't matter. But being a man, I can do this." He leaned closer, his body shaking as it remained just inches from her. "And as a woman, you can't stop me."

He sighed, and then pulled away. His body argued the movement again, but he didn't want to push. Not yet. "It's a mistake to keep your guard down."

"Oh...."

Something in her snapped. A memory? Spiritual recognition, perhaps? He could only hope. But there was a realization in her eyes.

"You wouldn't do this, Kyoya."

"Hmm. Why not?"

"Because...." She smiled at him as she rose from the bed, resting her weight on her arms. "You have nothing to gain by taking me like this.

The comment stung. But he laughed it off. Told her she was right. She had no idea. No idea who he really was. Or how close she came to being proven wrong.

Then she proceeded to tell him how kind he was.

The fire that slowly slithered through his body exploded. He almost groaned aloud, fighting every instinct to grab a hold of her. To hug her tightly. To kiss her fiercely.

But he maintained his character, regaining his composure as Tamaki burst into the room. Oh, he knew it looked bad, and that his friend would think the worst. The situation was easily diffused, however, and Kyoya returned to playing the game.

Just bidding his time.

Time passed without incident. He enjoyed teasing her at Halloween. Made sure he was present when the others first showed up at her humble home and kept in contact with her father without anyone else knowing. The fact that they were alone in the mall was no mistake. Showing up at the pensione was also planned. He even paid close attention to her during the sports festival, other competitions, and during club events.

But when she was kidnapped.... That was the final straw.

Though he remained calm, utilizing his resources to the maximum extent, he'd emotionally lost it. He was consumed by an inferno of anger. Of hopelessness.

And when she was found -- thankfully unharmed -- it took every ounce of restraint to not act on his natural vampiric impulse to kill.

It turned out to be a misunderstanding. An act of idiocy which Tamaki handled maturely, professionally. And rightfully so since it involved his family.

But oh how Kyoya wanted to throttle them. Just a squeeze of the neck. Just the right amount of pressure on their jugulars....

That was the moment he realized he couldn't wait.

Not because he wanted to kill. No, it was much more dire than that.

Others were falling in love with her too!

It happened gradually, and Kyoya could've beaten himself for the oversight. He'd seen it happen before his very eyes. Openly and innocently.

The twins had already expressed their feelings. Poor Haruhi didn't have the chance to answer Kaoru. He walked away graciously in favor of his twin. And when Hikaru confessed, she didn't have the words. It was a moment of density. She hadn't seen it coming.

Yet, she managed to turn him away with a smile.

They weren't Kyoya's concern, however.

It was Tamaki.

The young man he befriended in childhood was slowly realizing his feelings, pinpointing their origins. It was only a matter of time before he'd confess as well. As emotional as Tamaki could be, he was affectionate, dependable and loyal. Traits that were drawing Haruhi ever closer to him.

Kyoya didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. Truly he didn't. But she was his love. His family's salvation. He wasn't about to let her get away.

"Going out tonight, my son?"

"Yes, father."

Yoshio Ohtori stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Dressed in a business suit, the older man exuded power. As a Master vampire -- a King -- he had been feared, a force of nature. As a human, he was truly no different. He worked hard to build his current empire.

But that stern power belied his true passion.

His sons.

At one point in time, their futures had been decided. But the curse changed all that. Yoshio no longer saw his sons merely as objects to play to his benefit. He had a deeper connection with them. A better understanding of what it meant to be a father.

That wasn't to say he didn't play them against each other from time to time. Especially now that they were all together again. A family.

"Your brothers will be disappointed."

Kyoya chuckled loudly. Indeed they would. They hated their human existence. Loathed it. The only thing that kept them out of trouble was the game they played, trying to see who was better. It was a game they'd played ever since they were children.

A game his father had taught them all to play.

"Only because they're stuck playing board games with Fuyumi."

Yet another anomaly of this era. Not only had the family been reborn as it once was, his mother included, they had been gifted with a new life. That of Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister. She was so unlike any of them that it was difficult for the elder Ohtori to believe she came from his loins. A fact he loved to argue with his wife. But over time he became convinced that she was merely a part of his curse.

Kyoya loved having a sister. She often foiled her brothers without realizing it. And more often than not, the older ones. She had a lot of love for her baby brother that he would be excused from tonight's festivities. In fact, he already had her blessing.

His brothers would indeed be pissed.

"What better plans have you, Kyoya?"

The young man shrugged, buttoning his grey and white striped shirt. "I have a date tonight."

The old man smiled. "Finally asked her out, did you?"

The stress on the word "her" did not escape the young man's notice. His father referred to Haruhi, he knew. As soon as he'd found her, he'd told his family. Perhaps that had been a mistake. Yoshio been after him to break the curse ever since.

After examining himself in the mirror, Kyoya turned to face his father. "Not exactly."

The King's stare was harsh, his smile gone. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course."

His expression softened somewhat, brows furrowing in concern. "Is it really her, Kyoya?"

The young man was the only one who could tell. She had been his beloved after all. "Yes, father. It is."

He eyed his son's wardrobe. "Is that all you're wearing?"

The grey and white striped shirt hugged his torso gently. The dark wash jeans were a brand name he couldn't remember, the denim gracefully clinging to his lower half. Along with a pair of black leather loafers, he thought the outfit was good enough for where he was going.

"Yes."

The man sighed. "I know I don't understand fashion these days...." He straightened, once again fastening a hard glare on his youngest son. A spark of hope flashed behind his dark eyes. "Don't let her get away."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. They had always been there for dramatic effect. Now was no different.

"I don't plan to."

"Be home by eleven."

Cocking an eyebrow upward, Kyoya challenged his father, stating evenly, "Eleven-thirty."

"Eleven!" The old man cracked a smile before turning to leave. He waved to his son as he walked away. "And don't be late."

The younger man sighed. His soul was over five centuries old and he still had a curfew. Somehow it was as amusing as it was disconcerting. He nodded to the now empty doorway.

"Yes, sir."

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	3. Chapter 2

LOVE LOST IN TIME  
An Ouran High School Host Club AU fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A big thanks to Nightfall2525 for the idea and encouragement for this piece. I hope it will be to your liking. Not sure how long or involved this will be. Could be another short "epic" for me, so say a prayer for my muses. Alternate Universe with some of the actual events (anime and manga) being referenced. Kyoya x Haruhi centric. No spoilers in this chapter, as far as I'm aware. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter. Comments and further encouragement are always welcome.

--

CHAPTER TWO

--

It was a typical Thursday evening routine. Go to school. Attend the Host Club. Go home. Change clothes. Wash dishes. Go to the store. A strangely mundane yet soothing routine for one young woman.

She enjoyed the shopping, especially on an evening when the store was sparsely populated. It allowed her to focus on something other than her school work. Something that she rather enjoyed. Cooking had become an outlet for the young woman. It was relaxing, yet at the same time required intense focus. An indulgence she could afford. As with any recipe, selecting the right foods and the right ingredients were important.

And finding them on sale...doubly important.

Haruhi Fujioka already knew what she was cooking for dinner. A simple meal of chicken and broccoli with Lo Mein noodles. It was easy to prepare and she'd have leftovers for school lunch the next day. No doubt it would be stolen by her classmates, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. The twins enjoyed her cooking, despite the fact that it was unfancy. And they had personal chefs of their own.

As she was inspecting the broccoli an odd feeling passed through her. She heard a voice in her head and for a moment she became lost in her thoughts. It was an odd experience, her vision going fuzzy as her mind replayed a dream from the night before.

'Haruhi! Haru, where are you?!"

She heard someone call to her. Knew she recognized the voice, though she couldn't place it specifically. It was angry, scared and...familiar. Her heart, slowing in its beat, rejoiced. She felt her lips pull upwards into a smile, despite the fact that her body felt heavy, her lungs begging for air.

"Haru!"

Then he was there. The man who called out to her. While she lay there -- though she didn't know where she was, she was positive she wasn't standing at least -- her smile grew. She knew that it was someone important to her. Someone her heart knew well.

But she couldn't see him. Not well at least. She saw shadows with a splash of color.

And the name...she couldn't recall anyone ever calling her Haru. Her father did when she was a small child. And there was Hunny-sempai. But that was just due to his child-like manner. No one ever said her name quite like that. With such passion. Such intimacy. It gave her a warm feeling although in her dream she felt cold. So very cold.

She felt herself being lifted, felt strong arms wrap around her as soft lips pressed against her neck. It was the same person that had called out to her. The same one that made her feel warm. Safe.

"Who? Who would do this?!"

There was such sadness in his voice as he repeated her name over and over. She was sure she felt tears, his tears, but though she tried to make sense of what was happening around her, she still couldn't see.

And the feeling of coldness surrounded her, overwhelmed her.

Then he pulled away and for an instant she could see clearly. For a mere second she saw dark hair. Slick ebony hair falling against pale skin. His shirt was white satin, smeared in red. Was that blood? The pendant he wore also stood out; a thick cross with a single red stone. Her heart, she remembered. So the pendant had been a present. From her. And his face....

Well, he had none.

Every time he appeared faceless. Without fail. Even though the dreams were always different, he was there. It was the strangest thing.

'Maybe I just need to stop consuming those energy drinks,' she thought. 'Too much caffeine for me.'

"Miss? Are you all right?"

A female voice called her out of her reverie. She managed a nod, her vision slowly coming back into focus. Realizing that several people had stopped to stare at her caused her cheeks to turn pink and she apologized loudly. One of those people looked familiar. A tall man with black hair. And for a moment, she thought it was the man from her dream.

'How ridiculous,' she told herself. Quickly, she put the broccoli she had been holding into her basket and moved briskly from the produce to the meat counter.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught him again. The strange figure. But he wasn't so strange. Wearing a tailored shirt and dress slacks, he looked like a business man. Perhaps someone who had just gotten off of work and had stopped by the store to pick up an item at the request of his wife.

Upon closer inspection, he looked too young to be a serious business man. Maybe he was running an errand for his mother. But he still looked too well dressed. It just didn't fit.

And then the strangest thought hit her.

"Which one, miss?"

"Oh! That one. A pound please."

"Making a gourmet dinner, I see."

When she looked up and saw Kyoya Ohtori standing there, she should have been completely shocked. Completely taken aback by his royal-like presence in such a meager grocery store.

But she wasn't.

"It's nothing fancy," she replied.

"You say that about everything you make."

"True." She gave a nod. "But it isn't fancy."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Of course."

Receiving the meat from the counter, she turned towards her schoolmate and fellow Host Club member. Tilting her head to one side, she realized that her earlier accusations had been quite ridiculous. But it only led to one thing.

"What are you doing here, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Here?" He shrugged in his usual nonchalant manner. "Why, I'm shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

'For dinner.' The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he bit his tongue to keep from saying them aloud. Sometimes his vampiric instincts got the better of him, even in human form. He had to quickly come up with a believable story. He hadn't really given it any thought, even before he left his house to find her.

"I thought some of those little cakes would make for an interesting addition to tomorrow's tea."

"You mean cupcakes?"

"Yes," he said with a curt nod. "Hunny-sempai has mentioned them on several occasions."

"Couldn't you have them made?"

As they turned into an aisle, the young man tried not to sigh. His plan was quickly being knocked over. Of course, he didn't have an iron clad outline to follow. He was winging it, which had never been a problem before today. Somehow, Haruhi made it especially difficult.

"I could, yes. But that defeats the purpose."

"Purpose of what?"

"Shopping."

Haruhi paused, looking at him for a good solid minute. This was Kyoya. Cool, intelligent, efficient. Yet, to come shopping, even for something for club? That wasn't like him. He had people that did that sort of thing. And there were probably people who worked for the people. It was just a thing of the rich and privileged.

But, here he was.

She grabbed the necessary noodles and said, "We can check out the bakery if you'd like."

His smile was typical, but there was a genuine touch that made Haruhi smile as well. "I'd like that."

They glanced through the bakery, finding several types of cupcakes. Kyoya decided to buy everything they had, several of his personal bodyguards coming into the store to carry the cartons out. He paid for the cakes and Haruhi's groceries as well, carrying the bag out the door himself.

It was a little awkward as they left the store. Neither wanted to leave the other. Kyoya hadn't obtained his goal and Haruhi was interested in this Kyoya, that wasn't Kyoya, but still Kyoya.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

She had expected him to suggest a restaurant, or excuse himself. But an unexpected warm feeling came over her as he gave her that genuine smile and nodded.

"I'd be delighted."

They walked to her apartment, Kyoya continuing to carry the groceries without complaint. They talked about school, about upcoming exams and about the Host Club. The night air was cool, the sky clear. A full moon was just rising over the horizon. The young man took notice to it just before they went inside.

Was it a sign?

He followed Haruhi into the apartment, taking his shoes off as he stepped inside. He then followed the young woman into the kitchen. Her home was modest, not necessarily shabby, but sparsely decorated. The kitchen was big enough just for the two of them and all the required appliances and cabinets. Sitting the bag on the counter, he saw her digging through one cabinet for the proper cookware.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She gave him some simple instructions. Wash the broccoli. Place water into a pot. Turn on the stove. Things he managed to accomplish with little problem.

"Ouch!"

She couldn't, however, trust him with a knife.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes widened as blood beaded on his finger. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

"I'm fine," Kyoya answered, slightly fascinated by the sight of his own blood. He'd had scratches and cuts before, yet the sight seemed very intriguing. More lingering vampire habits, he supposed. "It's just a nick. Some water will do."

"Here," she handed him a paper towel. "The band aids are on top of the cabinet in the bathroom."

"Thank you."

Kyoya washed and bandaged the wound in the bathroom. All the while his mind tried to formulate a new plan. Things were going well. She hadn't kicked him out yet. But it wasn't exactly moving along. What could he do? Perhaps nothing for now, he told himself. He couldn't rush into this. His father, his family, would never forgive him if he screwed up.

He wouldn't forgive himself.

As he returned to the kitchen, he found Haruhi cutting the chicken while oil bubbled in another pot. He went to help, but she ushered him out. The kitchen was too crowded and she had most of the meal already going. So he sat at the table in the next room, quietly watching and waiting.

Meanwhile, Haruhi tried to figure out how Kyoya had ended up in her home. The situation was so unusual. Yet, it felt...she wasn't sure how to explain it. Familiar? Somewhat. He'd been in her home before. With a sigh she shook her head, refocusing on the meal.

'Quit acting crazy,' she told herself. 'It's not like Kyoya's going to try anything.'

Of that she felt certain.

Twenty minutes later, she brought plates into the other room, along with dinner and drinks. They said a quick thank you before eating. Little was said, aside from the occasional comment on the food or the weather.

"Your father's working late again," Kyoya asked.

"Yes," Haruhi replied. "He's been picking up extra shifts when he can."

"Sounds like he's working very hard."

"Yes."

Kyoya noted the note of concern in her voice. "Too hard, then?"

Haruhi managed a small smile. "He looks so worn out lately. I know he's doing it for me. For us. But, I wish he'd take a break."

"Have you asked?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"I'm sure he'd slow down if you asked. As you said, he's doing it for you."

"Maybe. I...." She pushed her food around her plate. "I just don't feel right asking."

Unconsciously, Kyoya reached a hand out to her, latching onto her wrist gently but firmly. The action surprised her, causing her to drop her chopsticks. Then he grasped her hand, holding it in his. His thumb moved without thought, gently caressing her skin.

"Ask."

"Oh.... Okay...."

Clearing his throat, he pulled away as quickly as he reached for her. His emotions got the better of him, a mistake he could not make again. Over the rim of his glasses, he watched her expression go from surprised to thoughtful. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until she finally spoke.

"Would you like dessert? There's some mochi in the fridge."

"Sure."

Again, they ate quietly. When Haruhi moved to clear the table, Kyoya stopped her. He did the work himself, albeit a bit fumbling and uncertain. It was the least he could do since she had invited him for the meal. And while Haruhi washed the dishes, he dried them. The motions were unusual to him, but it was a simple task.

They talked about school again, and the tea party the Host Club was having the next day. He teased her about her increased popularity and the fact that her debt was slowly decreasing.

"I'm not responsible for the cupcakes, am I," she inquired with genuine concern.

"No. Consider them a treat. On me," he replied, putting down the last dish.

At that moment, the front door opened. "Haruhi! I'm home!"

"And just in time," Haruhi said with a smile.

Ranka entered the kitchen. He was dressed in his usual work gear: a simple shirt and a pair of pants. His long hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. He smiled as he saw his daughter, a smile that froze, then grew as he noticed she wasn't alone. "Kyoya! Haruhi didn't mention anyone was visiting today."

"It just happened," the young man replied.

"Hungry, dad?"

"Oh, yes. Please." He sniffed the air and sighed loudly, his stomach echoing his mouth. "It smells delicious."

"You skipped lunch again, didn't you?"

Kyoya tried not to smile at the accusatory tone to Haruhi's voice. Or the chuckle at the reaction of her father. He looked guilty almost immediately. But he never admitted it. Instead, he motioned for Kyoya to follow him.

"Won't you join me for a drink, Ohtori-san?"

"Dad!"

"I'll join you," he replied with a nod. "But I mustn't drink."

"Of course, of course."

Although it was already pushing nine, Kyoya remained until nearly the last second. By the time 10:30 came around, he had to excuse himself from the inquisitive Ranka. They had talked everything from Haruhi to politics. An enjoyable conversation, even if the older man was more on the tipsy side as he left the apartment.

"Will he be okay," the young man asked Haruhi as she closed the front door. "If you need help...."

"He'll be fine," she replied. "He tends to drink more on the nights he works long shifts, but he doesn't over do it." She offered him a smile. "Besides, I don't want you to break your curfew."

He silently cursed his father, and his young human form. But he managed that genuine smile he couldn't hold back since he met her in the grocery store. "I'm sorry for intruding this evening. The meal was wonderful, and the company more so."

Haruhi felt the heat in her cheeks and ducked her head, averting her eyes before daring a glance at him. "It's no trouble. Don't forget those cupcakes tomorrow."

"I won't."

The sound of a horn signaled an arrival. They both looked down as a black limo pulled up to the curb. Kyoya sighed aloud, taking a step towards Haruhi. Without a word, he leaned forward. He heard Haruhi's quick intake of breath and smiled to himself.

"Good night," he whispered in her ear.

Haruhi found it difficult to breathe as his breath caressed her ear. What had she expected? A kiss? It would've been an unusual end to an unusual evening. But his simple departing remark was more like the Kyoya she knew and impossibly more unusual than what she had expected.

"Good night," she said as he made his way down the stairs to the street. She waved to him as he waved to her before getting into the limo. The door shut and the car pulled away. She watched as it disappeared down the street and around a corner.

The full moon caught her attention then. She looked at for a moment, a warm feeling overcoming her. Her cheeks were on fire again and even the cool air couldn't calm her suddenly shaky nerves.

"An unusual evening, indeed" the young woman muttered as she went back inside.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	4. Chapter 3

LOVE LOST IN TIME  
An Ouran High School Host Club AU fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A big thanks to Nightfall2525 for the idea and encouragement for this piece. I hope it will be to your liking. Not sure how long or involved this will be. Could be another short "epic" for me, so say a prayer for my muses. Alternate Universe with some of the actual events (anime and manga) being referenced. Kyoya x Haruhi centric. Possible spoilers for those unfamiliar with chapter 60 and higher of the manga. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter. Comments and further encouragement are always welcome.

--

CHAPTER THREE

--

"So?"

"So...what?"

"How'd it go?! Did you confess your undying love?"

"Or tell her that it was fate? That you had to have her?"

"You're both daft."

Kyoya Ohtori rolled his eyes. He'd barely gotten his coat off when his brothers started asking questions. Idiot questions, he thought to himself. As if he could win her heart in a few hours.

Granted, that's how it happened originally.

But those days had been much simpler. In those days, one usually made a confession and found themselves in a relationship quickly. Sure there was a proper courting ritual, but it was reserved more for the reigning nobility rather than the common folk. Many in the small villages, such as the one they lived in, rarely followed it.

It had been one such rare occasion that brought Kyoya and Haruhi together. He had walked into the village pub, practically starving. He had refused to feed as a rebellious act against his father. Three very long days without a drop of blood. But it was taking a toll, and he had hoped to find someone at the pub to quickly ease his growing thirst. There were plenty of drunkards -- men and women -- to choose from.

Yet he was uncontrollably drawn to a young woman in a corner. She sat like a noble, her hair done up much like a proper lady. Even her clothes were better kept than the rest of the lot. She was simple, yet beautiful, sitting in the shadows and reading a book. Without thinking, he walked over to where she sat, and sat in a chair across from her.

"Good evening."

"Hello."

They conversed as if they'd known each other all their lives. Of course, she had looked familair to him, but he just couldn't place her. Even when she began talking about her family. They had many similar interests and she had recently returned from schooling in one of the larger villages. That triggered a memory in Kyoya. He'd had a friend that left the village to go to school. The elder's daughter. But this couldn't be her, he thought. She was too...proper. Too lady-like.

"You really don't remember me, do you," she asked.

He blinked at her, confused. "You look familiar but...."

"It's me, Kyoya. Haruhi."

He blinked again, this time in recognition. "It...so it is."

"Five years isn't too long, is it?"

"Apparently, it is."

They continued to converse, now catching up on old times. He was shocked to see her as she was, the woman she was becoming. But even for his calm demeanor, he couldn't keep a smile off of his face.

Not until his hunger started getting the better of him.

For over an hour his hunger had been forgotten. Then his thirst was too much to bear, and he couldn't bring himself to feed on her. Never her.

"You need to feed, don't you?"

"How.... How did you know?"

"Your eyes." A simple statement.

"My eyes?"

"They're turning red."

"Sh--!"

But when she offered her wrist to him with a simple command, ⌠Drink," how could he refuse?

He took only the smallest amount, enough to sate himself until he could find better prey. She said nothing to him, showed no fear as his fangs elongated, sinking into her flesh. She watched with mild curiosity for those few moments. And the distinct hitch in her breath as he licked the wound he created made him equally curious.

They had been inseparable ever since.

But that was then.

"You kissed her at the very least, right?"

"Right?"

This new era -- the twenty-first century -- complicated everything.

"What's the rush," he said to his brothers, walking into the house. He moved down a long hallway and stopped at the doorway to the family living quarters. "Did you not enjoy playing with Fuyumi tonight?"

"What? They said they did!"

Fuyumi was in the room, cleaning up what was left of family game night. She looked up from the table, glaring at the doorway.

"I'm sure they did, dear," mother said. She was kneeling next to Fuyumi, helping to clear the mess. "He's only teasing."

"So how did it go, Kyoya," Yoshiro asked. He sat in a large cushioned chair, the dark red material blending with his black shirt and pants. "Did you kiss her?"

"Yoshi!"

He chuckled, knowing his wife was only defending her baby boy. He was going to apologize when Kyoya finally spoke up.

"It was a good beginning,"he said. "And no, I didn't kiss her."

"Wuss," both of his brothers hissed from the hall.

"The two of you are single for a reason," Fuyumi stated.

"And you're married now," her father said. "Yet you keep coming home."

"Only because I love you," she replied. Moving away from the table, she leaned over her father's chair and kissed his cheek. "I'm turning in. Good night."

"I'm turning in, too," Kyoya said with a nod to his father. Fuyumi grabbed his arm as she passed through the doorway. "Good night, father. Mother."

"Good night, dear," his mother replied.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, Kyoya."

"Yes, sir."

Arm in arm with his sister, Kyoya walked upstairs. It was a bit odd for her to cling to him as she was doing, but his absence tonight -- despite her permission -- probably made her do such a silly thing. He hardly minded as it got him away from the all too hopeful glares of his brothers.

"So did it really go well?"

The young man nodded. "Well enough for a first date."

Fuyumi smiled, patting his arm. "I don't know what they're all expecting. Of course, to those two brute, if they don't get laid on the first date probably consider it a terrible night." She sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to them."

"True." Kyoya chuckled. Some days, he wondered that, too. No matter what the century, they were always annoying. And still competitive. They always wanted him to join in their little game of conquests, yet he never took the bait. Didn't they remember he had a job to do? "But I'm not rushing this. Haruhi is...very important to me."

They stopped by the door to his room and Fuyumi kissed his cheek. She really must have missed him if she did that. Her smile was somewhat sad as she looked at him. Was she thinking about him, or her own marriage?

"Just keep at it. I'm sure she'll come around." Fuyumi winked, disengaging herself. Her smile turned bright as she waved to him, continuing down the hallway. "Good night."

Kyoya turned to his door, but paused. His head turned, his eyes seeking out his sister. But the hallway was already empty. Shaking his head, he turned back to his door. With a smile, he muttered.

"Good night.... Fuyumi."

*=*=*

"Yay! Cupcakes!"

"They're delicious."

"What bakery slaved over these? I must know!"

Haruhi tried not to choke on her tea as she overheard all the comments. They had been such a hit three weeks ago when Kyoya first brought them in that they had become a week ending tradition for the Host Club.

So had Thursday evening dinner with Kyoya.

The very idea of him coming into her neighborhood and buying cupcakes at the tiny market she frequented was still odd. He appeared so out of place, despite the change in his appearance from school uniform to casual clothes. But the shopkeeper so enjoyed seeing him enter the store. And dinner just didn't feel like a real meal without his presence. She began looking forward to her usual Thursday routine. More so than normal.

And her dreams.... While they hadn't gone away, they had become somewhat bearable. Last week she remembered a night in a pub, reading a book and drinking tea while conversing with the faceless man. Five nights ago, she recalled an argument, between an older man and a young gentleman. A blond with piercing blue eyes.

The older man's face she could see clearly and he appeared to be an aged version of her father. Only much more masculine, with a square jaw and white hair. The blond was a young man, possibly a few years older than herself.

Herself? It was accurate, as she always felt as if she was there, living it rather than simply seeing it happen. The experience felt real. Like a past life coming back to haunt her.

'I really need to lay off the caffeine,' she told herself.

But there was no mistaking the young man in her dream. He looked like one of her schoolmates. A bit rougher around the edges, scruffy looking stubble surrounded his lips and chin. And his skin was a shade darker. A tan? Or maybe his face was just dirty? In either case, it was a face much more recognizable than the dark haired man with no face.

"Haruhi! Father saved you a special cupcake!"

The young woman tried not to flinch when she heard Tamaki call her name. She wished he'd drop the silly game of Father and daughter. It was quite ridiculous. And it made her feel like a fool in front of her guests.

"Wow!"

"A Special cake?"

"Will you share, Haruhi?"

But her customers appeared to be unfazed. In fact, they were delighted as Tamaki kneeled next to the table, placing the tiny plate and its contents on the top.

"It's a special cake, just for you, Haruhi," he said.

Her customers clasped their hands and squealed. It was almost disgusting. Haruhi managed a smile, nodding to Tamaki. "Thank you. But Hunny-sempai already gave me one."

Tamaki immediately pouted. His typical reaction if he believed Haruhi didn't like something. But this one was a bit more dramatic. Just for the guests.

"You don't like it?"

"Fine." Taking out a knife, she cut the cupcake into four parts. "But I can't eat in front of my guests without sharing."

"How thoughtful."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"It's so delicious."

"Did you see that? Mother, she accepted my gift!"

"I see."

"We need more tea, Mother! More tea!"

Haruhi cracked a smile at Kyoya's disdain. How the young man could put up with Tamaki's behavior was beyond her. But his impatient look was belied by his usual cool body language.

He disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a tray and two warm pots of tea. He carried them to the table, setting one kettle on the top. With one hand he held up the tray and with the other held the second pot. Leaning over, he carefully poured the tea for each of the guests. Then for Tamaki, Haruhi, and finally a cup for himself. The tray disappeared as he sat with the group, his own customers joining them.

By the time the tea party ended, all of the hosts and their guests had conglomerated into a large circle. Everyone was laughing, joking and having a wonderful time.

But no one was happier to see it end than Kyoya.

Tamaki's behavior had been extremely reckless throughout the course of the evening. And he tried, much harder than usual, to monopolize Haruhi's attention. It was a miracle his own customers didn't simply walk out. Perhaps they all believed it part of the "play". All the hosts did it. But his acting went way beyond the norm, his grandiose actions causing the vice president serious concern.

Thankfully, Haruhi didn't seem to notice.

They cleaned up, wishing their guests a good evening before saying their goodbyes to each other.

Haruhi was the first to excuse herself. She sucked in a deep breath as she walked outside. A clock in the school tower chimed the hour of eight. Still early in the evening, but the sun had already set. She gazed up at the darkened school building behind her. A lone light appeared in a second floor window. The music room. Hidden by shadows was a figure. Kyoya. She recognized the outline well. She gave a wave, receiving one in return. Startled, her heart skipped a beat.

'What was that,' she thought, making her way towards the school entrance.

"Haruhi!"

She turned to see Tamaki jogging to catch up with her. He looked tired, a rarity, but he had worked diligently that evening. He smiled as he approached, finally stopping to catch his breath.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I...." She gazed up at the lit window, but the shadow was gone. Why she felt the need to look, she didn't know. Taking another deep breath, she told Tamaki, "I'd like that. Thanks."

The ride was smooth and their conversation pleasant. The talked about the night's events, their upcoming exams and about random television shows. Haruhi had never seen a single program Tamaki talked about, but she listened as he spoke so intensely on the subject.

And his inquisitive nature towards the lives of the common folk still dumbfounded her.

"Actually, Haruhi. There's something I wanted to talk to you about?"

She was genuinely surprised as the young man turned serious. His brow was furrowed in thought and he looked somewhat troubled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong...." He shook his head. He stared at a spot on the floor. His feet perhaps? "I don't think, anyway."

Haruhi's voice was filled with concern. "Then what is it?"

"It's just that.... I've been thinking. About you." He fidgeted in his seat a little, his eyes daring a look at her. "A lot." He looked away just as quickly. "Lately."

The face of the young man in her dream flashed in front of her eyes and Haruhi was taken aback. But by his words or the memory as unclear. In her own daze, the only response she could manage was a single syllable.

"Oh...."

"You've been a good friend. Truly. And I appreciate that." He relaxed a little, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm not always that easy to get along with, I know. Sometimes I try too hard, but.... I don't know what else to do."

Shaking her head, she tried to discern his problem. Brooding wasn't necessarily something the young man did often, and right now, it appeared he had something he wanted to say, but had no idea how to say it.

"Tamaki, I...."

His smile grew, happy to hear her say his name without the honorific she so often attached to it. He held onto that moment, inhaling deeply to feel the warmth of her concern. Finally he turned to her, determined to say what was really on his mind.

"It's just that...." He wasn't quite sure how to say what he couldn't quite understand himself. "I worry about you. I...don't like to see you get hurt. But when you were kidnapped, it...it...." He sighed. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"I think you just did."

He looked up at her hopefully. "I did?"

She nodded. "Yes." Haruhi remembered the incident well. It had been scary at first, but in the end, it had all worked out. And it was all thanks to Tamaki. "But you shouldn't think about that any more. It's in the past now."

"The past...."

Tamaki's face suddenly turned sour. Angry. His entire demeanor changed as he turned away from the young woman next to him. He didn't say a word, his eyes averted to the floor of the limo.

She had no idea what the young man was thinking, but Haruhi suddenly felt uncomfortable. She scooted as far over as she could just as the door opened. The driver had opened the door. They had reached her apartment.

As if snapping out of a dream, Tamaki turned towards her, a surprised look on his face. "Haruhi?"

"Thank you for the ride, sempai," she said as she crawled from the vehicle. She turned and offered a small smile. "I'll see you on Monday."

The door closed.

"Good night...Haruhi."

There was no reply.

Tamaki didn't see Haruhi run up the stairs to her apartment. He sighed, leaning back into the limo seat. That had not quite gone as he had hoped. But it was difficult to explain feelings that he couldn't place himself.

All he knew was that he had to have her heart.

'In the past,' he thought as the car drove away. 'Perhaps.'

And he would stop at nothing to get it.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	5. Chapter 4

LOVE LOST IN TIME  
An Ouran High School Host Club AU fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A big thanks to Nightfall2525 for the idea and encouragement for this piece. I hope it will be to your liking. Not sure how long or involved this will be. Could be another short "epic" for me, so say a prayer for my muses. Alternate Universe with some of the actual events (anime and manga) being referenced. Kyoya x Haruhi centric. Possible spoilers for those unfamiliar with chapter 64 and up of the manga. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter. Comments are encouraged and welcome.

--

CHAPTER FOUR

--

'I suppose time really does fly when you're having fun.'

It had been nearly three months since his initial meeting with Haruhi on a Thursday evenings. They still met every Thursday night for dinner. Both of them almost relied upon it as a calm retreat from the hustle of their daily lives.

Occasionally he would treat her to a meal or take her to a movie. But some of his fondest memories were of their leisurely walks around her neighborhood, especially the time they sat and ate ice cream in a park. The sun had just begun to set and the moment actually made the young man's heart skip a beat. A more romantic moment there hadn't been in...well, centuries. Neither of them had spoken. They simply enjoyed the setting sun, ate their ice cream and watched other couples walk by. It was typical teenage dating, he knew. But he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Their conversations were always lively. How they managed to talk about everything and nothing still amazed him. But her intelligent banter was a welcome change from his classmates, and even his Host Club guests. He always enjoyed her company and from time to time, he caught himself wrapping an arm around her in a crowd. One time she even reached for his hand during a scary movie they agreed to see.

But despite those small hopeful moments, he felt as if he was no closer to truly winning her affections as he had been from the start.

And Tamaki was clearly no help.

In fact, he was becoming quite the hindrance.

The young man was practically jumping on the young woman using his typical overwhelming emotional act. At first, Kyoya chalked it up to the kidnapping incident and his best friend finally realizing his feelings for her. But the blond was dead set on getting Haruhi's attentions at every turn. He even changed Host Club plans to do it! It was deplorable in Kyoya's book. Completely bad form.

Everyone in the Host Club was beginning to see the strain their friendship was sustaining. They argued more now than the twins did. No hateful words had been exchanged, no physical threats made, but no one was brave enough to broach the subject with them.

"Kyoya?"

Or Haruhi, who was oblivious to being the center of the conflict.

"Hmm?"

"I think the pasta is done now."

Kyoya Ohtori stared into the pot as if seeing the string pasta noodles for the first time. He blinked once, twice just before the water began to boil over. He deftly removed the pot and held it over the sink as Haruhi turned off the stove burner.

"I think you're right," he said with the shadow of a smile.

He felt his heart skip another beat as Haruhi Fujioka laughed openly. She had caught on to his sense of humor of late. A sense of humor the young man didn't really know he had. And her laughter always made him feel giddy inside. It was strange, yet exciting for his old soul.

"Here, drain the pasta in the sink, and then stick it on the plate there."

"Alright."

On this particular night -- a Saturday -- Haruhi had invited her fellow Host Club member over and asked him if he wanted to learn to cook. She knew he really had no need to do so. He had personal chefs who catered to him and his family. But she thought it would be fun for them to cook together. To say she was surprised by his answer was an understatement. But the light, airy feeling coupled by the warmth she had come to look forward to by being around him soothed her shock.

Italian was not necessarily fancy, and the simple pasta and sauce she had made -- he cut the peppers and onions, much to Haruhi's amusement -- was no exception. But they sat at the table, talking about everything and nothing, and enjoyed the meal they had made together.

"I've been thinking, Fujioka-san."

"About what?"

He cleared his throat, and then took a deep breath. "You once told me that I had nothing to gain by pursuing you. Do you remember?"

The young woman gave it some thought, and then nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Back then I agreed with you," he said, adjusting his glasses. "But that was a hasty decision on my part."

"Really?" Haruhi cocked her head to one side. "You have something to gain then?"

"I have a lot to gain." He smiled at her, nodding. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear. "I have you."

"I...."

He was pleased to see the light blush that colored her cheeks as he pulled away. "So, I think you owe me an apology."

"I...." She clearly didn't know what to say.

"Yes?"

"I'm...sorry."

"Duly noted," he replied with a smile, returning to his meal. "But really, I should be thanking you."

She was only further confused by his words, but at the same time found her lungs devoid of air at his saddened smile. "What for?"

"For allowing me to spend time with you," he replied, reaching for her hand on the table. It was a diversion from his usual demeanor, but he wanted that connection with her. Wanted her to feel it too. "For allowing me into your home and your life. And...for allowing me to take refuge in your company. It's a comfort to know I have someone like you to help me relax and unwind."

She smiled, another blush tinting her cheeks. She squeezed his hand, as if reassuring him. "I suppose, I should thank you as well."

It was Kyoya's turn to be surprised. "For what?"

"For--!"

RING! BUZZ! RING!

It was at that precise moment that a phone rang. A small cell phone that the twins had once given her. She didn't look surprised when she gazed at the caller ID. Instead, she sighed. Kyoya knew immediately who it was.

"Are you going to answer him? He's going to keep calling."

"He knows I'm busy."

"That's never stopped Tamaki before." He had been calling twice an hour since he discovered Kyoya was visiting. The young man was surprised his friend didn't just show up at Haruhi's door.

"True."

Then the doorbell rang.

Haruhi jumped from the table, but was wary of answering it. Her thoughts were the same as Kyoya's. Holding her breath, she reached for the knob. She was relieved when the person on the other side turned out to be a neighbor.

"Your father wanted me to check on you," the neighbor said. As the elderly woman looked past Haruhi to Kyoya, her smile widened. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine, Kazuki-san," Haruhi replied. "We're just finishing up dinner."

"Oh, a romantic dinner. How wonderful!" The old woman's smile grew impossibly wider and she winked at Kyoya. "I'll leave you alone then. But if you need anything, just call."

"We will." Haruhi shook her head as she closed the door. "I can't believe my father."

"I can," Kyoya replied. "He's just looking out for you."

"I know," she said with a nod. 'And he probably has good reason knowing Kyoya's here,' she told herself. 'But it's not as if he's going to jump on me.'

No matter how much she may have thought about it.

Oh yes, she had given it some thought. Especially since he mentioned that time at the beach house. She had been naive then. Perhaps she was still so. Yet the thought of him that close, staring into her eyes without the obstruction of his glasses....

She cleared her throat, returning to the table. There was no logical reason to be thinking in that manner. Even her dreams, although different as of late, gave her little need to think of the young man in that way.

'You should know that you have my heart.'

'And you should know that I love you.'

She sipped her drink as the words echoed in her head. Words spoken by lovers, and one of them in her own voice. She cursed whatever power was still withholding the identity of her faceless man. Garbling his voice so that she couldn't place it. A sound that was just beyond her grasp.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Ready for dessert?"

"Oh!" Kyoya had brought a European treat with him. Something called Tiramisu. She'd never had such a sweet treat. "Yes, of course. I'll go--!"

RING! BUZZ! RING!

"You should answer it," Kyoya said, hiding his own distaste behind a smile.

"I'll call him back tomorrow." Haruhi said. "For now he'll just have to settle for a text."

"Really? Saying what?"

She smiled up at him devilishly. "That I'll call him tomorrow."

Kyoya openly laughed.

*=*=*

The Ouran Host Club Riding event went off with nearly a hitch Monday afternoon.

While the idea had been a brain child of the club's president, Tamaki Suoh had been the least active. The young man found himself caught in his thoughts. And while the clients loved the morose and contemplative manner with which he conducted himself, he was drowning in misery.

On the inside, he was genuinely sad that Haruhi had not answered his calls over the weekend. Well, she sent him a text. And she did call as promised.

But along with that sadness was anger. A fire of burning determination to keep Haruhi from falling in love with Kyoya.

Honestly, he shouldn't have any qualms about the two of them getting together. It would cause much less trouble and strife, including his current distress. And put less of a strain on his friendship which, deep down, he truly valued. The Shadow King of the Host Club had been by his side since middle school. Had helped him through tough situations and was more than happy to remain in the background while Tamaki took the credit and glory.

It was more than he could say for another friend. A friend from so very long ago who had betrayed him and his family. A friend who stood there and did nothing as his mother was slaughtered and his father begged for his life.

At first he had passed it all off as a dream: his friend, the death of his family. But as time passed and the dreams became clearer, he researched the names and faces he recalled. It's what ultimately led him to Japan. And when his father's family offered him a place there, he snagged the opportunity.

Meeting Kyoya, however, had been a surprise.

And befriending him a complete accident.

Fate had an ugly sense of humor, he thought with a snicker.

And apparently, a plan.

"Look out!"

"Someone! That horse--!"

The commotion drew everyone's attention, including Tamaki's. Without thinking, he ran towards the horse. He grabbed a young woman and shielded her as the horse panicked. He felt something punch against his shoulder, and then sudden pain jolted his brain. But he was still more concerned about the young woman than himself.

"Are you...okay?"

"Tamaki!"

Mori and Hunny raced to calm the animal. But by the time the others reached his side, the Host Club president had passed out. And when he awoke in the nurse's office, he discovered he had a large bruise from the horse.

Everyone had also been waiting for him.

He was somewhat surprised to see the worried look on Haruhi's face. His heart skipped a beat, his breath catching in his throat. She even brought his clothes. He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm really sorry."

That's where she came in.

Megumi Kanoya was a transfer student who had just joined the second year class. Her hair was long, dark, and her complexion creamy and light. Even in the school uniform she appeared the picture of a lady, not too unlike manner of the other female students. She was quick to take the blame and apologized profusely. It didn't help that she reminded Tamaki of a certain someone, either.

"Suoh-san! This way!"

"Ah, Kanoya-kun."

"Please, let me do something for you."

She even made him bento lunches! First as an apology. Then as a way of being able to spend some time alone with him. Her cooking was delicious. Just as good as someone else whose food he also enjoyed.

The others referred to her as the "ideal Haruhi". But in reality, she was a distraction. A way for Tamaki to back away and reassess the situation with Haruhi. Although he did enjoy his time with Kanoya. And they had quite a bit in common. If he didn't have this one important part to play....

'Perhaps, in another lifetime,' he thought.

The Host Club seemed determined to push the two of them together, however. He knew Kyoya had something to do with it. He was a schemer, after all. The others were just following along.

But Haruhi had also put her all into helping out. She even went so far as to put together an event just for him. If he hadn't known her any better, he would have accused her of pushing him away. Of turning him away so she could be with Kyoya. Yet, he saw how hard she was working -- running even -- to ensure the success of the event. It made him smile just thinking about it.

"Kanoya-san?"

"Yes?"

And in that instant it hit him.

"You wanted to know if...something was the matter."

"Oh, yes." The young woman wrung her hands worriedly. "Is...something wrong?"

He really was falling for Haruhi.

"I'm troubled...because of the feelings I just realized I have for a girl."

A complication he did not foresee.

"This girl.... Do you love her?"

"Yes." His smile was genuine despite the darkness he felt raging in his gut. "I think...I've been in love with her...for a long time...."

Emotions would only complicate matters. But at the same time, he would have an easier time obtaining what he wanted the most.

Or so he hoped.

"Does she...feel the same way?"

He took her hand in his. "I do not know."

Her smile was sad, and tears formed in her eyes, but she still put her best foot forward. In a way, he pitied her. He knew what it was like to lose someone he held dear. His mother in this lifetime, and his family in the last.

"Then...you must tell her."

"I will." She was being brave, and he knew it. He offered her a sweet smile. "I just don't know how."

"I'm sure you will figure out a way," she told him. "In the meantime, shall we finish our challenge, Suoh-san?"

He placed her hand on his elbow. "Of course."

*=*=*

As the week drew to a close, the Host Club spent their after school hours straightening up their meeting place. And while Kyoya Ohtori concerned himself with paperwork, Haruhi and the twins worked on the filing. Hunny worked diligently on another cake as Mori watched from the seat across from him.

All of them had something on their minds.

"Kyoya?"

Lifting his head, he gave a brief smile. "What is it, Haruhi?"

She tried to smile, but her concern was too overwhelming. It was the same smile he saw the night before when he left, and he knew exactly what she was going to say. Everyone was thinking it.

"I.... I'm concerned about Tamaki-sempai."

The twins nodded in unison. They looked up from their filing. Both looked somewhat confused.

"Come to think of it...." Kaoru chimed in.

"...He has been acting a little weird lately," Hikaru, added.

"First his arguments with Kyoya-sempai, and now he's avoiding all of us."

"It's certainly unlike him."

"He even turned Kanoya-san's cooking away three days in a row," Hunny said, hugging his Bun Bun tightly. "She even made pastries."

Mori only patted his best friend on the top of his head, placating the worried young man. It sounded as if the young man was only worried about the pastries, when in fact he was concerned on a deeper level. The taller man was also concerned.

Kyoya nodded his agreement. He, too, had been worried. Ever since the orienteering event ended.

Tamaki had cut himself off from the entire Host Club and his own inquiries had gone unanswered. A quipped "I'm fine," in class did little to make him think their rivalry was near done. In fact, he believed that it was about to explode. It seemed strange that their friendship should be tested in this way, but he was at a loss as to what to do. If the boy wouldn't talk to him, it was difficult to work out a resolution.

Despite his own fears, he gave Haruhi and the other Hosts a reassuring smile.

"When Tamaki is ready to talk, I'm sure he will--!"

CREEK! BANG! CRASH!

The door to Music Room three opened suddenly. In its doorway, breathing somewhat heavily, stood Tamaki Suoh. Sweat beaded his usually smooth brow. Had he been running? From where? And for what purpose?

"Tamaki!" "M'lord!"

"Is...Haruhi here?"

"Yes," the young woman replied, stepping forward. She didn't notice the worry on Kyoya's face, nor know that he had reached for her to keep her from moving away. She only gazed at Tamaki, genuinely concerned. He had to have been looking for her if he'd worked up a sweat. Or maybe he was running a fever. "Sempai, are you--?"

"Haruhi!" Lurching from the doorway, Tamaki approached the unsuspecting young woman. He looked like a man possessed, his eyes wide as he caught her by the shoulders. "I have something I need to tell you...."

The twins moved forward, as if to stop him but it was Kyoya that held them back. He had gotten out of his chair and joined the group. His own brow was furrowed, but his cool demeanor prevailed. He could feel the tension in his jaw as Tamaki grabbed a hold of Haruhi.

"Tamaki, are you all right?"

"Fine," the young man replied with a nod. It was the same curt answer he had been giving, but it held less venom than usual. For a moment he looked up at the others. The madness left his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I just...I need to say something. I've been holding back for too long."

"What is it," Haruhi asked. "What have you been holding back?"

"Haruhi...." He caught her gaze and held it, even as he dropped to one knee. Haruhi's quick intake of breath was echoed by the twins. "You should know that...I love you."

One barely had to listen to hear a pin drop.

CLANG!

Or in this case...Hunny's fork.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this manga masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	6. Chapter 5

LOVE LOST IN TIME  
An Ouran High School Host Club AU fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for taking so long. My muses took off during my medical treatment and are just now sneaking back. A big thanks to Nightfall2525 for the idea and encouragement for this piece. Alternate Universe with some of the actual events (anime and manga) being referenced. Although, I begin to really deviate here. Kyoya x Haruhi centric. Not quite the full chapter I wished to give, but I ve held out on you all long enough. ^^ A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter. Comments are encouraged and welcome.

---

CHAPTER FIVE

---

'You should know that you have my heart.'

'And you should know that I love you.'

She sipped her drink as the words echoed in her head. Words spoken by lovers, and one of them in her own voice. She cursed whatever power was still withholding the identity of her faceless man. Garbling his voice so that she couldn't place it. A sound that was just beyond her grasp.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi Fujioka shook her head. The situation itself was too unreal. 'Just like the dream,' she thought. But it was the shadows of the dream that caused her to be weary.

"I love you."

Tears stung at her eyes, threatening to fall. What was she to do? What was she to say? Tamaki Suoh was pouring out his heart to her and she could do nothing. Say nothing.

"Haruhi, please...."

She looked deep into her heart, her logical mind carefully assessing what it found. There was no doubt she cared for the Host Club president. It was a genuine feeling. But there was a shroud of foreboding surrounding it. Her heart clenched at the realization."Tamaki...."

"Haruhi...do you--?"

She cared for him. Valued his friendship. Felt the platonic love a sister might feel for her brother, or her father. The irony did not escape her, and she tried to smile, but failed.

"I'm sorry."

"But, you already have my heart. Haruhi...."

That was true, a voice of reason resounded in her head. There was no reason to doubt his acts of kindness or his affections. He had always been there for her. Never laughed at her quirks and took his lumps when she called him a pervert.

But what she felt for him was not the love he felt for her.

"I'm sorry, but I...."

"Please...."

And her heart -- she now knew -- had been given to someone else. Without so much as a thought. Without her knowledge, really. How did she not see that?

When did everything suddenly become complicated?

Why?

"I'm sorry."

It was all she could say before running out of the Music Room.

But for Kyoya, her response held little relief. And yet, a small amount of hope. He was surprised by the hand on his shoulder. Takashi Morinozuka's grasp wasn't the least bit restricting, but Kyoya paused before his feet tried to dash after his beloved. The older boy shook his head at the Vice President. He reluctantly sighed and nodded. Running after Haruhi was not the proper solution. Not when his best friend just confessed, and he hadn't the courage to do it himself.

Did Mori know more than the others regarding their relationship? Or was he simply being kind? Perhaps looking out for Haruhi in his own way?

"Tama-chan?" Hunny made his way over to the completely stunned young man. He was on his knees, reaching for the now closed door. Slowly his arm dropped, but his eyes never looked away. The smallest, yet oldest Host leaned down and looked him in the eyes. "Tama-chan, are you okay?"

"No," he said shaking his head slightly. "No...I didn't mean to scare her." And she had looked scared as she left. Scared and confused. Perhaps even sad.

"Why don't you have some cake with Bun Bun and I?"

He continued to stare at the door, even as his body slumped towards the floor. "No, thanks."

"What about some tea," Kaoru asked.

"It always calms your nerves," Hikaru added.

Tears threatened to fall and Tamaki sighed heavily. He was pushing it with his confession, he knew. Pushing buttons not just for Haruhi, but for Kyoya as well. He had not expected such an emotional reaction from the young woman, nor had he expected to be so emotional taken himself.

Tamaki wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "Maybe later," he answered the twins. "I think.... I think I should retire early today." He lifted his head and gave everyone, including Kyoya, a small smile. "Can you do without me today, mother?"

Kyoya barely contained his surprise. Tamaki's voice was not nearly as pleasant as his smile. Did the others notice, too?

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya picked up a clipboard from a nearby table. If his shaky hands were noticeable, no one said a word. "We're only doing chores today, father. Everything will be ready for you to review tomorrow."

"Thank you."

In usual dramatic fashion, Tamaki headed for the Music Room door. Hunny followed, carrying Bun Bun and offering his support. The twins, too, watched as their leader sadly walked away. Even Kyoya watched, confusion obvious in his eyes. But he was the first to turn away as the blond opened the door, followed by Hunny and the twins.

One, however, continued to watch. Tamaki barely looked back as he disappeared behind the door. But the anger and hate -- it was minute, but it was definitely there -- in the President's eyes did not go unnoticed. Anger and hatred aimed directly at Kyoya.

Turning away as the door quietly closed, Takashi Morinozuka made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Kyoya, and now Tamaki.

*=*=*

"Yushi, dear. A letter came for you today."

The King of the Ohtori clan lifted his head from his desk. Dark eyes stared past a tiny light on his desk as his wife entered his study. He noticed a long, white envelope in her hand and a sinking feeling soured his stomach.

"A letter? From who?"

"I don't know. There's no return address. But the handwriting is in Old English Script."

"That's the second one this week," the man said as his wife laid the letter on his desk. His heart plunged into his gut, though his facial expression remained unchanged.

"Another threat," she asked as he reached for the envelope.

The first letter had been received two days ago. He examined the handwriting and the envelope. Indeed the script was Old English. No doubt the writing inside would match. And the language would be something only used once upon a time by vampires.

"Possibly."

And vampire hunters.

The first note had been more like a warning. 'I know what you are. And I know what you re planning.' Yushio waved it off as an empty threat. He'd received many types of threats in his life and in his line of business. But it was the script and language that allowed the note to simmer in the back of his head.

"What does it say, Yushi?"

"Your betrayal will not go unpunished. You will not break your curse. I will see to it." The man's voice trailed off as he noticed a signature at the bottom. "This is certainly a threat."

"Maki? I think I remember that name," his wife said.

He knew it too well. He had been a good friend with his eldest son. The two were nearly as inseparable as Kyoya and Haruhi had become. They played together. Learned together. Even chased after women together.

Then one night, an order from the mighty vampire council had been brought to his attention. An order that would destroy a hard earned friendship. He knew the accused were not hunters. They were a peaceful, happy family. But Yushio could not defy a direct order from the council.

It was with great shame that he did his duty. Even greater the shame that his eldest son also had to participate.

"This may be more serious than I thought," he whispered.

"Are you going to tell them?"

He glanced up at his wife. "Them?"

"Our sons?"

Yushio sighed. "This is...delicate, dear. The threats hardly seem plausible."

"Yet Kyoya is so close to breaking this curse." She shook her head adamantly. "It's no coincidence."

One side of his lips quirked upward. "You sound so certain, my wife."

The woman's chest puffed out a little, her hands resting on her hips clenched in fists. "You've never doubted my intuition before."

The man shook his head, allowing himself a single laugh. "And I'm not going to start now, dear." Leaning back in his chair, Yushio sighed. "We will have a family meeting tomorrow night. Please let the boys know."

"I will." "For now, it's late. You should come to bed."

"Just another hour," he said. "I want to pester Kyoya when he gets home from his date."

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek and then pushed away from his desk. "Have you ever considered that the young man knows what he's doing?"

"Of course," he said with a growing smile. "He's had lots of practice. But I just can't bring myself to believe that he won't screw it up. Again."

"You're evil, Yushi," his wife called from the hall.

"And you love it!"

There was no argument from the hallway.

*=*=*

Ten days.

That was how long she had avoided Music Room Three.

Haruhi Fujioka felt utterly confused. Ever since Tamaki confessed his love for her, ever since she realized she was in love with someone else, she couldn't stop contemplating how it all came about.

'How did I not know?'

She had never planned to fall in love. Did she even know what falling in love was like? It certainly didn't feel like a fairy tale, sweeping her off her feet. No, her mind reasoned, it had been a gradual thing. Something comfortable and non-frightening.

So why was she suddenly so terrified?

"Making dinner for an army tonight, Fujioka-san?"

"EH?" She stared at the pile of food she was about to purchase. Initially, she was only going to pick up a few things. Instead, she noted that her basket had been twice as full as she intended. Not only did she pick up the few essentials needed, she also got the ingredients she would have used to make dinner for Kyoya tonight.

She blinked several times before responding, "I suppose it's just...habit." She tried to smile. "Sorry."

"Well whoever's gonna eat this dinner is a lucky guy," the clerk said, handing Haruhi her receipt and change. "Have a good evening."

"Thank you," she kindly replied. 'I think.'

During the walk home, she let her mind wonder away again. Thoughts of Tamaki and Kyoya interchanging themselves in her head. One minute she s safe and comfortable with Tamaki, and in the next instant, there s heat and passion between her and Kyoya. The picture in her mind...albeit they were dressed in old European clothing...was enough to make her blush three different shades of red. Embarrassed, she walked quickly with her eyes looking at her feet.

'Come to think of it, all my dreams have been like that, she thought. 'Is there a connection? If so, what?

But all she could do was sigh as she approached her neighborhood. With her eyes diverted to the ground, she failed to see the long, black vehicle that passed her. That same vehicle then stopped in front of her apartment complex. It wasn t until her clouded mind realized that someone was standing outside the door to her apartment, knocking softly as so reached the top of the stair.

"Good evening, Fujioka-san."

Startled, she nearly dropped a bag of groceries. "Kyoya-sempai...."

"I'm sorry to intrude." He offered her a small smile and nodded. "It s short notice and all. I can leave if you're uncomfortable...."

"No," she replied hastily, surprising Kyoya as well as herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "No, it's all right." She looked at the bags of groceries and blushed. The clerk was right, she bought enough for three. Without looking at him, she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"Oh...okay then." She fumbled with her keys nearly losing her grip on the groceries again. Thankfully Kyoya reacted quickly, snatching the keys before they disappeared under the floor boards.

"Please, allow me." He unlocked the door, opening it with ease. He stood to the side, allowing her plenty of room to pass.

"Thanks."

Kyoya's towering presence above her should have unnerved her, but as he held the door open for her, she couldn't help but smile. Just a little.

Then the door closed behind her, and she was suddenly bombarded with fear.

"Fujioka-san? Haruhi.... I," She turned slowly after placing the groceries in the kitchen. Fear flashed in her eyes, and smidgen of curiosity. But the direct link he had to her eyes disappeared too suddenly, and she heard him sigh. "I need to talk to you about a private matter of my own. It's very important."

The seriousness of his tone gave her goose bumps. As you can see, I've got much to prepare and...."

"I'll give you a hand," Kyoya said. His sleeves were already rolled up neatly. He grabbed some of the packaged goods.

"Kyoya, you don't...have to do that."

"I want to. So, what do I do with these?"

Haruhi gave him instruction on how to chop and prepare the leaks before taking on some of the larger tasks herself. While they had enjoyed making meals together from time to time the atmosphere felt...awkward. Cold. Like something evil was about to awaken.

'You're just imagining things,' Haruhi told herself.

But even so, a cold shadow worked its way into the pit of her stomach and sat there until dinner was made, and they were ready to eat.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this manga masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
